Perdition
by Shizuodere
Summary: He was but a mere reminder that he was still here, but she was still gone. Welcome back to Ikebukuro, Yuto-kun. ( Izaya/OC & One-sided OC/OC. )


Perdition: 00

Past.

* * *

><p>Simplicity was his nature, and austerity, clarity, was his forte. As he gingerly rubbed the damsel's cheek and shyly laced one of his digits around her own, upon his porcelain countenance was a smile, pulled with zephyr. And in return, a decoy was reflected amongst the other. On behalf of the dame's false sincerity, she peppered a minuscule kiss on top of the other's nose with a wider grin. His heart was ensnared.<p>

"_Ne_, we shouldn't be late for class Yuto-kun." In raw realization he could only emit the kinetic blush and smiling crookedly, _gently_, in innocent chagrin.

And so he left the girl, whom prior-due—adorn with a molten malicious leer before being picked up by another man. A rather _close_ man; better put.

* * *

><p>"Ohayo Gozaimasu. Shinra-san. Shizuo-san." Yuto greeted with all-due, respectfully bowing before walking to his own small group. His tonality serene and benevolent, only above a degree of a whisper. It was.<p>

Normal. Normal for Yuto.

He liked it.

In response, the bespectacled entity gave his own with a mirror grin as the bottle blond released a single nod as indication of his own as well.

* * *

><p>Class had passed by lucidly. Normally. The teacher attempting to have the upper-hand and silencing the class, the teacher then going back to the lesson. He wrote his notes and gave the endorser his undivided attention.<p>

It was simplicity at its best.

"Ah! Yuto-kun!" one of his companions shouted when the bell rang, earning said man's attention. "Yes?" "Your girlfriend and I have to attend club activities and prepare the dance coming up. So I hope…" his friend averted his gaze, dabbing the finger pads of his ring fingers anxiously before resuming, "you will be able to find another group to eat with? Ah, but it'll just be for this week! Promise!"

With sheer understating, he nodded with a subtle smile. "I don't mind." Yuto replied while inserting his books into his bag and getting up, cognizance apparent on his facial flesh. "Ah! Thank you—Thank you—_Thank you_!" He sauntered off with a cunning visage, leaving the other behind.

Not noticing, he only smiled at the performance, for that was the dull—though dapper deed to do.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Shizuo-san..! Shinra-san..!" His proclaim only ascending a peak louder, he managed to get their attention. With that success, he beamed softly as he noticed the usual scowl lighten up to a smaller one and the line on the other, curve. "Need something?" Shinra inquired with blatant mirth, placing his bento on the flat surface on the roof that elated <em>just<em> enough. "Hope I won't become a burden by asking you this _again_, but can I sit with you guys this week?" Registering that query, he had earned the seal of approval.

All the while, while eating and digesting their lunch fare, he gulped down the residue of his fried squid. "Orihara-san isn't here?" He murmured once again, drinking from his yeo's soy milk can. In pure terror at his query, he trailed his sight to the blond, whom stomped on his cigarette and shook with complete elixir of annoyance and anger. "A-ah. Never mind. It's okay, I figure he's… likely—uhm—probably pushing old people down the stairs and—taking candy from little kids.." In strive to light the mood, he ended his claim with a natural chuckle that only elated into a real one when he earned a few from the other parties. Contradicting, he could see the blond bite back his tongue, ire was still semi-visible, though _lax_.

And it wasn't until momentarily, they stopped. –Said blond grumbled a raucous growl.

"_Hmf. Awfully brash of you to think like that, Yuto-kun.~ Ara, maybe you own a discreet side to you?"_

…

"…"

He gulped.

"A-Ahahahah... nonono. You have the wrong idea, Orihara-san-!"

"Undermining your backup statement, I was here long enough.~ And I'm hurt. You have known me for as long as these two and you still intend to give me a title such as that? If my hunch's correct, I would say you favorite them more than me. That's biased of you."

_And that hunch was spot-on. _

"Listen, Orihara-s—Izaya-kun. We were only playing around. Forgive me?" Not that he didn't mind if he didn't forgive him—but it was much safer for him to do so, in his perspective. But likely—it didn't matter. He would be just as manipulative and dangerous as always.

Still.

Better safe than sorry.

"Mmm.. I'll think about it.~"

Damn that bastard, he wasn't getting blackmailed—not today! Not ever! Ah! That's right! He'll just look at Shizuo-san and hopefully get the message that he is, in fact, more than alright with him using his strength and force.

Sending a look at his said friend, he altered his brows to appear dubious worry, his brows upside-down his smile.

Feeling the intense aura of indignation and death radiating off, he nodded and rushed out the way. He knew ever since Izaya had stepped foot onto the rooftop, he'd been caging in his steel resentment. And plus! He cared for his friends! Why let them bottle up their emotions like that? That wasn't healthy!

"_**DAMN FLEA!"**_

Shizuo practically rocketed from his spot and chased after the raven who simply sneered in lethal condescension. Their unorthodox play was disrupted by the bell—but did they stop?

**Funny**.

No. No they didn't.

Was it normal for them to do this?

Yep.

Normal.

He liked it.

* * *

><p>It was then, during his classes that Izaya shattered through the classroom windows and plummeted onto the ground. As everyone was screaming, gasping, and going into shock in a choir of unison, he leaned in towards the raven and smiled with an uncharacteristic aura of <em>calculative<em> that hid perfectly underneath his usual serenity.

"Sensei. Would you like for me to take Izaya-kun to the nurse?" **Rats!** _Curse his natural sympathy._

Simple. Normal.

It was a simple and normal inquiry.

But not when it was retorted around Izaya though.

He didn't like it.

_And he especially didn't like it when the teacher actually approved without hesitance._

* * *

><p>wow yuto-kun your girlfriend <em>and<em> friends a two-timer

**[ im different by 2chainz starts to play ]**

Mmmm, anyway here's my new story~! this was mostly written on a limb but- whatever! vuv i decided to give it a backstory to clarify lotta things before i actually get to present. It'll likely take one or two more chapters in fact- but hey! i'm still thinking! ( i had the hugest brain fart ever and had to stop where i stopped im sorry- ) but oh well.

reviews and feedback are always welcome and very very well adored! ( and needed ahahah;; )


End file.
